wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thornbark (NosferatutheDeathwing)
Appearance Thornbark is a young male LeafWing, around 9 years old. He is small for a LeafWing and always stays one. He is a forest green, with softer, lighter green membranes on his wings, and a yellowish-brown underbelly. His eyes are dark olive, and most of his upper scales are dark green, like that of an evergreen tree. His wings are especially round, like those of rubber trees, and his wings have slightly more depth to them than average LeafWing horns. Personality Thornbark really loves to read, and I mean really. He's trying to find some book or scroll that could teach him more about himself and his tribe. Some of the Nightwings themselves were shocked at how smart he is. Kinkajou used to call him a brainiac, and that he should come out and play. Most of the time, he reluctantly agreed. History and Present Since LeafWings were driven to near extinction, and HiveWings ordered all LeafWings to be killed or turned in on sight, Thornbark's mother fled with him across the sea, to Pyrrhia. She searched endlessly for a forest to call home, and had to remain in hiding to protect herself and her son. he ended up in the Rainforest Kingdom, where she hoped he'd be safe. Already dying from bad encounters with other dragons, and the bizarre wilderness of Pyrrhia, she left her son outside a hut in the kingdom, hoping someone in the village would adopt her son as a strange-looking RainWing. She died, shortly after, and collapsed to the forest floor. Unbeknownst to her, the hut she left her son's egg on, belonged to Queen Glory. She was gone, never to be seen again. When Glory saw the baby, he reminded her of herself when she was a dragonet; An innocent little dragon, who never asked to be born into a world of ridicule and others trying to kill her. She took pity on him and raised him herself, before finding a dragon willing to adopt him. Kinkajou, her adopted daughter, helped out when she wasn't at the Jade Mountain Academy. After the first few years of his life, when he first began to fly and talk, she got Starflight to teach him how to read and write, and he was handed over to a RainWing named Palmetto. He caught on very quickly, and but was an outcast from RainWing society, because he couldn't change color. It was around the time he turned 6, however, that he discovered the truth. He was playing with a few dragonets(or at least trying to), when a young dragon with a broken tail, stumbled and fell from the canopy. Unable to fly yet, and having nothing to grasp the branches, Thornbark raced after the falling baby. It was then, that a huge tree grow exponentially from a sapling far below on the forest floor. When the tree shot up, the baby RainWing latched on for his life. Thornbark, at first, was terrified, yet relieved the hatchling was safe.Unsure of how he did it, he went to the library, an tried to learn more. Eventually, he found out he was a LeafWing, from some lost scripts that washed ashore. Determined to find out more about himself, and to escape any attempts on his life, he abandoned the rainforest. He now lives with his friends in the Diamond Spray Delta, hoping one day, he can find Pantala again. Abilities He can only camouflage himself in green environments. This might be a setback in a battle, but then again, he'd rather use his long Leafwing claws and tail to climb into a tree and hide. Being a LeafWing means he can photosynthesize for energy, and manipulate plant life. Unable to find bullet ants or other bugs from Pantala, and being raised in a RainWing home, means that his dart weapons use unorthodox insects, such as cicadas, mantises, locust, and honeybees. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons